Une chance que les autres n'ont pas
by Neyane
Summary: Premier One Shot Heiwa! Ecrit, encore, pour un concours sur Beika Street. Enjoy! D


**Une chance que les autres n'ont pas**

La première et seule fois ou j'ai faillis me déclarer à lui, c'était à la fin de cette affaire dans le manoir, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains en apprenant que Ran-chan l'avait fait et... Non, c'était encore avant, quand on était dans cette maison au milieu des montagnes, avec ces phrases de... Non, c'était encore avant, quand... Je ne compte plus les moments où j'y ai pensé, où j'ai été à deux doigts de le faire, mais je ne l'ai vraiment dit qu'une seule fois. Une fois où cet imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de filer pour une mystérieuse raison plutôt que de m'écouter. Serait-il resté sur place sans m'écouter, je lui en aurait collé une, mais là...  
J'y repense aujourd'hui parce que je viens d'avoir Ran-chan au téléphone, et que je lui ai demandé des nouvelles de Shinichi-kun. Elle est toujours en contact avec lui par mail et téléphone, quel goujat! On dirait Heiji! Sauf que si Heiji me fait ça, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter aussi bien que Ran-chan... En fait non, c'est sûr, ce n'est pas possible. Oubliez l'idée tout de suite. Si ce n'était pas arrivé à Ran-chan avec Shinichi-kun, je n'y aurais même pas pensé.  
Alors, quelle excuse ai-je pour ne pas encore m'être déclarée auprès de Heiji? Si Ran-chan l'a fait, alors qu'elle ne voit que rarement Shinichi-kun... C'est ça, le fait de le voir rarement, ça la pousse à profiter de chaque instant, donc j'ai le temps avec Heiji, non? Je ne suis pas obligée de presser les choses, il n'a aucune raison de disparaître du jour au lendemain. Comme Shinichi-kun avant de, finalement, disparaître bel et bien du jour au lendemain... Allons, ne pense pas à ça, va plutôt te coucher!

# . # . # . #

J'ai fait un rêve vraiment horrible cette nuit. Heiji s'en allait, et même si je n'étais pas là à ce moment, j'ai l'impression que c'était exactement de la même façon que quand Ran-chan a vu partir Shinichi-kun. C'était dans un parc d'attraction. Comme dans mon rêve, ou plutôt mon cauchemar, car j'étais affolée et en sueur quand je me suis réveillée.  
C'est ce qui m'a décidée.  
Mine de rien, que Heiji décide de partir soudainement ou pas – même si, réflexion faite, je ne le lâcherais pas de sitôt si il essayait, pas que je dise que Ran-chan n'ai pas tenté de retrouver Shinichi-kun, mais – il y a aussi le risque qu'il... Qu'il se fasse tuer pendant une enquête. Après tout, Heiji est Heiji, il a une façon particulière de dire les choses, et beaucoup de criminels doivent lui en vouloir juste parce qu'il a permis de les arrêter. On déteste les gens pour moins que ça non?  
Je suis allée le rejoindre. Il était dehors, devant un champ de lavande. Cela m'a rappelé... Nous n'étions pas chez nous. J'avais oublié. On était encore partis hors d'Osaka, pour résoudre une enquête qu'on avait confiée à Heiji. Heureusement, c'était les vacances. Et évidemment, j'étais venue avec lui. Hors de question que je le laisse filer, surtout maintenant! Ce goujat, il serait capable d'imiter Shinichi-kun et de filer à l'anglaise! Ce ne serait pas le moment!  
Je m'approche doucement. Mon cœur bat vite, de plus en plus vite que je m'approche de lui. Il n'a même pas encore tourné la tête vers moi que je me sens déjà rougir, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment aborder ça. C'est différent de la première fois que j'ai osé, et en même temps si semblable...  
Il ne se retourne pas. Je n'arrive pas à l'interpeller. Je me décale pour qu'il me voit, pour qu'il me regarde de lui-même, et je me fige devant l'air pensif de Heiji. Un air que je connais très bien.  
Soudain, mes doutes reviennent. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de le lui dire maintenant? Je veux dire, il est en plein milieu d'une enquête. Ça pourrait le déconcentrer...  
Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre ma décision. Heiji se tourne soudain vers moi, me regardant d'un regard si intense que ma peau prend une teinte encore plus rouge. Je n'ose pas pensée à l'idée qu'il songeait à la même chose que moi à l'instant. Après tout, le cadre est propice, il...  
-Kazuha, tu peux me répéter ce que tu as vu hier soir?  
Je reste interdite quelque seconde, le temps de comprendre que je viens de me prendre la réalité en pleine figure. Bien sûr que Heiji ne pensait pas à ça, qu'il était omnibulé par son enquête! Et pourtant, j'y crois à chaque fois, qu'elle idiote! Je me sens bouillir, et j'éclate quand Heiji insiste.  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit, imbécile! T'es sourd ou quoi?  
Il me réplique aussitôt, moi aussi, et c'est reparti dans nos habituelles engueulades. Je m'en fiche, personne ne peut nous voir.  
On fini par se calmer, et je le suis à l'intérieur. Et puis, je pense à quelque chose...  
Comment seront nos rapports une fois que je le lui aurait dit? Et si ce n'était pas réciproque? Je sens mon ventre se tordre, contrarié à cette idée, pourtant... Même si je ne l'avouerais jamais, et surtout pas devant Heiji, j'aime qu'on se dispute comme ça, j'aime... Je l'aime comme ça, en le regardant résoudre des enquêtes. Ai-je vraiment besoin d'aller plus loin? Ne puis-je pas attendre?  
Ran-chan, elle, n'a pas le choix. Shinichi-kun est loin, et une déclaration, ça ne se fait pas au téléphone, c'est évident. Mais moi, je l'ai le choix. Alors pourquoi ne ferais-je pas les choses à mon rythme après tout?  
Oui, je sais, j'ai peur. Peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Mais après tout, je suis heureuse comme ça, alors... Pourquoi se presser? Surtout pour cet imbécile de Heiji, qui ne comprend toujours rien à rien à ces choses là.  
Oui... Ça attendra. Mais en attendant... L'essentiel est là, c'est que moi, je sais que j'aime Heiji, non?


End file.
